True By Nature
by Rose of Hope
Summary: Water, Fire, Earth, Air. Fearless, Strength, Intellengence, Agility. We are one. We are bold. We are brothers. We are ready. *Series of Oneshots*
1. Elements: Water

**True By Nature**

**by:**

**Rose of Hope**

**Disclaimers and Legal Things:**

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ®, including Leonardo ®, Raphael ®, Donatello ®, Michelangelo ®, and Splinter are all registered trademarks of Mirage Studios. In other words, I don't own them.

This story is written for pure entertainment and writing skills, not for profit. Mirage Studio has full right and power to remove this story if they wish.

Other things, if any, are © of Rose of Hope

This story, is copyright © 2008 by Rose of Hope

**Warning: There is no warning for this story. The Suggested rating for this story is G-PG.**

summary:

Water, Fire, Earth, Air. Fearless, Strength, Intelligence, Agility. We are one. We are bold. We are brothers. We are ready.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_**Water**_

Ready. Prepared. Calm. Disciplined. Water.

That is me. Swift movement, but thought out.

Hya!

One arm, one swift movement.

Hya!

Calm...for the most part.

Hya!

Calm as stilled water. As fierce as a waterfall.

Hya! Hya!

Controlled.

_whoosh!_

Yin of the Yin and Yang brothers.

Hya!

Meditation. Calm and peaceful.

_Exhale._

Fight. As fierce as the battle itself.

_Sigh._

Not as willing as the fire.

_Breath._

Not as demanding as the wind.

_Whoosh..._

Not as sturdy as the Earth.

_Rumble._

No. None of that.

I am just Water.

HYA!!

Just water...

_Exhale..._

* * *

1st Chapter. 2nd Chapter: Fire.

Thanks for Reading.


	2. Elements: Fire

**True By Nature**

**by:**

**Rose of Hope**

**Disclaimers and Legal Things:**

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ®, including Leonardo ®, Raphael ®, Donatello ®, Michelangelo ®, and Splinter are all registered trademarks of Mirage Studios. In other words, I don't own them.

This story is written for pure entertainment and writing skills, not for profit. Mirage Studio has full right and power to remove this story if they wish.

Other things, if any, are © of Rose of Hope

This story, is copyright © 2008 by Rose of Hope

**Warning: There is no warning for this story (maybe some mild colourful language in one chapter). The Suggested rating for this story is G-PG.**

summary:

Water, Fire, Earth, Air. Fearless, Strength, Intelligence, Agility. We are one. We are bold. We are brothers. We are ready.

**Chapter 2:**

**FIRE**

* * *

Fierce. Anticipating. Judgemental. Fire.

_Grr..._

Fire. Swift. Fast. Ready to kill.

_Hi-yah!_

Disobediant, yet willing to fight for the right causes.

_Hi-yah!_

Succumbing. Spread out. Everywhere. Dangerous.

_Hya!_

Yang of the Yin and Yang Brothers. Polar opposite of Water.

_Hmmph._

No Mercy.

_Argh!_

Yet Loyal.

_Hi-yah!_

Spread quickly. Mess with me, ya good as dead.

_Grrr..._

Red. Willing. Ready. Agile.

_Hya!_

Watching...waiting...got a mind of it's own.

_Grrr..._

Hot-headed, of course.

_Smirk._

Feral...at times.

_HI-YAH!!_

At times.

_"Screw you!"_

During battle...strong.

_Hoo-wah!_

But at times...caring and maybe even merciful. (but don't spread it around.)

_Hi-yah!_

I am Fire...

_Smirks_

Just plain, old Fire.

_HI-YAH!!_

* * *

2nd Chapter. 3rd chapter: Earth.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Elements: Earth

**True By Nature**

**by:**

**Rose of Hope**

**Disclaimers and Legal Things:**

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ®, including Leonardo ®, Raphael ®, Donatello ®, Michelangelo ®, and Splinter are all registered trademarks of Mirage Studios. In other words, I don't own them.

This story is written for pure entertainment and writing skills, not for profit. Mirage Studio has full right and power to remove this story if they wish.

Other things, if any, are © of Rose of Hope

This story, is copyright © 2008 by Rose of Hope

**Warning: There is no warning for this story. The Suggested rating for this story is G-PG.**

summary:

Water, Fire, Earth, Air. Fearless, Strength, Intelligence, Agility. We are one. We are bold. We are brothers. We are ready.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**E**_**a**_**r**_**t**_**h**

Earth. Calculating. Solid. Possessing.

_Yah!_

Not wanting to break. But can shift under the circumstances.

_Hi-yah!_

No matter how the elements hound it, the mountains cannot bow to it.

_Yah!_

Not needing to fight to win.

_Exhale._

Intelligent. Ready. Prepared. Ultimate.

_Inhale._

Not as superior as Water.

_Hah!_

Nor as brilliant as Fire.

_Yah!_

Or as flexible as Air.

_Hi-yah!_

No. Earth is none of that.

_Sigh._

It's all of that.

_Hi-yah!_

Needing Water and Fire to produce it.

_Hah!_

Needing Fire and Air to secure it.

_Hi-Yah!_

Needing Water and Air to recreate it.

_Yah!_

Not being afraid to ask for help. Being as sturdy as it may be.

_Hi-yah!_

Preferring not to fight. But when prevoked, can be the greatest danger of all.

_YAH! HI-YAH!_

But being good natured when not needing to.

_Inhale._

Needing the other elements to help it while helping the other elements as well.

_Exhale._

I am Earth.

_Breath._

Just Basic Earth...

_Yah!_

* * *

3rd Chapter. 4th chapter: Air.

Thanks for reading.


	4. Elements: Air

**True By Nature**

**by:**

**Rose of Hope**

**Disclaimers and Legal Things:**

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ®, including Leonardo ®, Raphael ®, Donatello ®, Michelangelo ®, and Splinter are all registered trademarks of Mirage Studios. In other words, I don't own them.

This story is written for pure entertainment and writing skills, not for profit. Mirage Studio has full right and power to remove this story if they wish.

Other things, if any, are © of Rose of Hope

This story, is copyright © 2008 by Rose of Hope

**Warning: There is no warning for this story (except a few small 'swear' word). The Suggested rating for this story is G-PG.**

summary:

Water, Fire, Earth, Air. Fearless, Strength, Intelligence, Agility. We are one. We are bold. We are brothers. We are ready.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

_**AiR**_

I am Flexible air.

_Hi-ay!_

Fun-loving air. So Agile and Flexible, Air is able to goof off and play around.

_Ha!_

Being protected by the other elements. Water, Fire, and Earth.

_Hyah!_

Earth and I get along the best. I can spread the Fire and enlarge the water.

_Hoo-wah!_

But I cannot do much to the Earth right away.

_Hi-yah!_

So anyway, back to me. Air is super awesome. I mean, I can go :

_WHOOSH!_

Ha ha. That's so awesome. Hey, I'm not conceited at all.

_Smirks._

Really, I'm not! I'm really reliable when I need to be.

_POW!_

Oh! Like the time we were surrounded by these mixed elements. I totally beat the crap outta them!

_Zoom!_

Getting off subject, right? Well, that's the point. Air is the element that has the comic relief factor. Someone has to keep the peace between the Yin and Yang guys, right?

_Inhale._

The joking and conceited stuff, it's just an act. Truth is, that's what it takes to win. Not being able to be wind correctly, but being able to help others. When it's hot out, you wish for air. That's where I come in.

_Woosh!_

Pretty lame example, but it's a fact. You don't need to be an element to realize that.

_Exhale._

And when in battle, all I need is 1 thing to piss me off and:

_ZOOM!_

So that's what it's like being an element.

_Inhale._

It's just like being in a family.

_Exhale._

Actually, it _is _being a part of a family.

_Sigh._

I'm Air. And I'm part of a family.

_COWABUNGA!_

* * *

4th chapter. 5th chapter (coming soon): Fearless.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
